1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rechargeable devices. More particularly, it relates to a rechargeable short range wireless device such as a BLUETOOTH™ network device.
2. Background
Key ring devices provide convenience features popular among users. For instance, people now put on their key rings various electronic devices such as automobile keyless entry remote controllers, security enable/disable devices, remote access random code generators, penlights, to name just a few. In the near future, people will want other things miniaturized and included on a key chain. For instance, a garage door opener may be added to their key chain.
These all require power, which means they all need batteries to be replaced. When the power runs out unexpectedly, those important devices will not function when needed. Thus, an interruption is often associated with realization of the need for new batteries, purchase of the necessary batteries, and replacement of the batteries.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional key penlight device.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 8, a key chain penlight device 800 includes a captured key 850 suitable for the particular application (e.g., for the ignition of an automobile). The key chain penlight device 800 also includes an illumination source 840 (e.g., incandescent bulb, LED, laser, etc.), and one or more batteries 820. Most key chain penlight devices 800 also include a user operated pushbutton switch 830 to activate the illumination source 840.
The conventional key chain penlight device 800 is typically used for a period of time, then discarded after the batteries 820 become drained. Few users take the time to determine the necessary replacement type batteries, find a store that sells that type battery and make the purchase, disassemble the key chain penlight device 800 to gain access to the batteries 820, then reassemble the key chain penlight device 800. Most users simply stop using the illumination source 840 after the batteries 820 run out.
There is a need for a user friendly technique of maintaining battery power in key chain devices, particularly for a technique and apparatus relieving the user from the need to remember to replace batteries in key chain devices.